V-bank filters having one or more pleated panels oriented in a V-configuration are known. Typically, the pleated panels are disposed into a rigid frame made of metal or plastic that maintains the pleated panels in a fixed configuration. The V-bank filters are shipped from the factory with the pleated panels arranged into the fixed V-configuration.